Osirak
by Fellest
Summary: ...the tale of two lonely countries. The covered up story about how Israel saved Iran from nuclear annihilation. I'm not kidding, it's actually true! OC warning: Iran, Israel, Iraq, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia and Syria. Histroical. -- What a bezar coupling --


_The story's about Israel helping Iran get rid of a dangerous weapon that Iraq possess._

_I'm currently doing my own manga series about the Middle East, and wanted to write this up when I learnt about Israel's part in the Iran-Iraq War. I'm going to have the series up on my deviantart account soon, when I get a few more pages done, so check my profile my a link to my account and stay tuned ^_^_

_Yeah, I know this is major OC, but I didn't write up a description for the character's cause I thought it be better for you to have your own image, then me to plant something in there for you. However, they are all male, just so you know! _

**Osirak**

_- Tale of Two Lonely Countries –_

Operation Opera:

Israel needed more friends in the Middle East. Iran might not have been his first choice – nor would it have come close if it wasn't for the war – but he knew how lonely Iran was of a country.i He _too_ had troubles with the Arab's from the Arab peninsula, so they had _something_ in common, at least.ii It wasn't that he _liked_ the Muslim, it wasn't even worth contemplating, but he needed a friend, and Iran was the only one he could go to, at the moment.

He was hiding behind a rock with Iran, who was peeking over the top. The Persianiii bent down and pointed at the solid object, saying, "Alright, the Osirakiv nuclear reactor is over there. I want you to blow it up, okay?"v

Israel nodded, looking at the place. He grinned and said, "Consider it _gone!_"

He then ran out from behind the rock. Iran went to grab him, yelling out to him to be careful, but Israel was already half-way over the Saudi Arabian country. He stopped in front of the Saudi, who had his arms crossed, panting. The Saudi asked, with a cocked eyebrow, "And _what_ are you doing, Jewvi?"

Israel straitened up and grinned, "I came to refuel, that's all!"vii

And before Saudi Arabia could say anymore, Israel was off again. He stopped, just at the border, and pulled out a bomb from out of nowhere. He ran up, threw the bomb at the reactor and ran for his life.

He yelled out to Saudi Arabia, as he ran past, "You better ruuuuuuuuuuuun!"viii

The explosion went off, sending the Saudi flying. Israel jumped over the border and behind the rock again. Iran whistled, "Sweet, nice throw."

"Thanks…"

As the two prepared other – secret – arrangements, Saudi Arabia banged his fists on the ground, grunting, "Fucking Persian… I'm totally kicking his arse after this—"ix

He looked over at Iraq, who being helped up by Kuwait. The Saudi wondered, as he sat back up: _It was funny how Iraq, who had a large number of supports, including himself –Saudi – could be loosing to the Persian, whose only ally was Libya and Syria... oh, and he guessed the Jew had something to do with it to. Even the US and Soviet Union couldn't be trusted.__x_

He flinched when he saw the smirk on Iraq's face when Kuwait gave him a cheer smile and asked him how he was. Saudi Arabia looked away in disgust, back at the un-likely team.xi

Iran thought, "Yeah, maybe you can help me train some of my new recruits, or something…"xii

"I guess," Israel pointed behind the Muslim, "Isn't that Syria?"

The Persian whizzed around and smiled, waving to his friend. "Uh, I was wondering when you would arrive, friend."xiii

Syria smiled warmly to him, giving the Israeli the cold shoulder. The Assyrian asked, "Don't mind me asking, but why are you associating with the Zionist?"xiv

Iran chuckled and explained, "I needed his help against Iraq, or my old Aryanxv buddy would've wiped me off the map…"xvi

"Yes, I see, but still…" He glared at Israel and then began to pull Iran away with him. The Persian looked back and waved at the Israeli, who returned the gesture, before turning back to Syria.

Israel kicked a stone on the ground and walked away.xvii

______________________________________________________________________  
_Author Notes:_

i Since the take-over, occupation, of Palestine, Israel was alienated from the rest of the Arab Peninsula. With the rise of the Iran-Iraq war in the late 70's, early 80's, Israel used it as a way to get close to Iran, hoping for at least one country to be friend in the Middle East.

ii Because Iran isn't actually in the Arab peninsula, and are Shi'a Muslims and not Sunni's like the rest of the Muslim countries, Iran is often at odd's with the rest of the countries in the Middle East.

iii Persia is the empire that Iran used to be. Most of the people there still speak Persian, as well as Arab.

iv Osirak is a French nuclear reactor that was built in Iraq to help start its nuclear programme. It was destroyed by an Israeli aircraft in 1981.

v It's assumed that Israel retrieved its information, such as maps and info, about Iraq from Iran.

vi I know it's a bit racist, to use the terms Jew and Muslim, but I figured that the characters would be racist to one another. Plus, I do use the word Zionist (an extreme Jew) later on, by Iran since President Ahmadinejad seems to use it a lot.

vii This isn't a joke: even though Saudi Arabia is one of the countries boycotting Israel, and supported the Arabs during the six-day war, the Israeli aircraft did actually land in Saudi Arabia to refuel. Apparently, due to lack of communication and for-sight, the aircraft was able to cross Jordan and Saudi Arabia without being hit, even when it was recognised by King Hussein while on his yacht ^_^

viii To avoid too many casualties, Israel blew up the reactor on a Sunday, while there where little to know scientist (from Europe) where there. Plus, to avoid a nuclear disaster, the attack was scheduled before any nuclear material entered the reactor.

ix Saudi Arabia and Iran don't get along too well, that's why the Arab nation supported Iraq, like many other nations, during the conflict.

x It show's that strength in numbers isn't always the case. Like in the war against the Reds and White, after the Russian Revolution, Iran was seriously out-number in support, but still devastated Iraq in the return of the Persian land. Plus, most foreign nations backed Iraq on this, fearing the new Islamic regime from the Iranian Revolution that had just concluded.

xi Kuwait supported Iraq during the Iran-Iraq war. When Iraq lost, Saddam Hussein invaded Kuwait for the oil mines there. Many countries weren't impressed, not even the Arab ones!

xii Besides blowing up Osirak, Israel did another number of things in support for Iran: such as selling them weapons and helping train new recruits.

xiii Unlike most Arab countries, Syria has always been a close ally to Iran, even now. Plus, Syrian's are also known as Assyrian, hopefully the A at the beginning is not to confusing.

xiv Syria doesn't like Israel, especially after the six-day (no, I'm not joking with the name, it really did only go for six days!) war when Israel invaded and took over Golan Heights, whose custody battle (^_^) is still being resolved, without going anywhere, sadly.

xv Funny enough, contrary to common belief, the Aryan race were actually people from Iraq, Iran (hence the meaning behind its name "Land of the Aryan") Pakistan and India. I'm not quite sure when it changed, but the term seemed to be, later on in history, adopted to describe Nordics with blue-eyes and blonde or red hair.

xvi Yes, apparently Iraq nuclear programme was going to be used to create weapons of mass destruction, which where then going to be used to wipe out Iran, and quite a bit of Kuwait for that matter… This is rather ironic since Iran wants to blow Israel up now, using nukes!

xvii This is just to give the story a bit of emotion. In actuality, Israel only helped Iran because it needed another ally in the east, AND to help the conflict get worse, so that both sides weren't seen as a threat to it.

I hope you learnt something from all this, and weren't too turned off by all the end notes! It always happens whenever I write a story revolving around history, I'm trying to hold back…


End file.
